


With You

by cx99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, hunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx99/pseuds/cx99
Summary: Childhood friends separated met again due to tragic circumstances.  Junmyeon and Sehun find their way back to each other and turn their friendship to romance.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyuuuung!”, a small pouting kid shouted running to Junmyeon. The kid reached him and hugged him tight. “Hyung! Don’t leave me please. No one will play with me anymore.”, the kid said as he sobs and tears keep flowing from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sehunnie. There’s nothing I can do. My mom said we need to move.”, Junmyeon said trying to stop himself from crying as well. He really doesn’t want to go either. He loved this neighborhood; he loved his friends here. “When I grow older. I’ll come back to you. Okay?”, Junmyeon added. “Promise?”, Sehun asked, still sobbing. “I promise my Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon replied.

**Phone rings**

Junmyeon woke up at the sound of his phone ringing under his pillow. “Hello?”, Junmyeon answered the phone groggily. “Junmyeon-hyung! Open your door! Are you still sleeping? I’ve been knocking for a while now.”, his brother said. “What do you want Jongin-ah?”, Junmyeon groaned. “Just open the door, hyung. We need to talk. This is important.”, Jongin replied. Junmyeon huffed and drag himself to the door. He opened the door and Jongin came in followed by their younger brother, Minseok. Both of them looking grim and annoyed as they both flopped down the sofa.

“Mind telling me why you two looking so grim early in the morning and have you banging on my door?”, Junmyeon asked as he stifle a yawn. “Our good-for-nothing father is apparently dead.”, Minseok said emotionless. Junmyeon flinched at the mention of their father. It has been 15 years since they’ve seen their father. His father was a drunk, a violent drunk. As far as he remembers, their father always went home drunk. Their mother will always let them stay in their room and forbid them to go out until the next morning. The next day, there will be bruises on their mother’s face, arms and maybe even her body. They were still very young then and they can’t do anything. They don’t fully understand what was happening. Their mother eventually filed for a divorce and left their father taking them with her. Their mother worked multiple jobs to raise the three of them and their relatives helped when they can as well. As soon as Junmyeon graduated, he worked hard and helped to provide for his younger brothers, barely having time for himself.

They haven’t heard from their father since they left their old home until now. “H-how? Does mom know?”, Junmyeon asked, still wrapping his mind at the news. “Overdose. Auntie called me earlier to let us know.”, Jongin replied. “Mom knows already. She wants us to go to the funeral.”, Minseok added. Junmyeon nodded not entirely sure what to feel. He might not have seen or talk to his father for a long time, and he hates him for what he did to their mom but he’s still his father. “Okay, let’s go to mom. She needs us right now.”, Junmyeon said and went to his bedroom to pack some things and get ready to go. He also emailed his work asking for a bereavement leave.

Jumyeon, his mother and brothers went to the funeral that day. They met their relatives and offer their condolences. After the funeral, they went back to their old home. It’s still the same as he remembers it but seems older and messier. They all cleaned up the place quietly, not really knowing what to say at their current situation. “Will it be okay with you guys to move back here?”, their mother asks them and they looked at each other. “It’s fine with us mom, but are you okay with it? We don’t have to live here if you don’t want to.”, Junmyeon said carefully. “Yeah, mom. We’ll be fine wherever you want to live.”, Minseok added. “I think, I want to live here again. This house may bring back some bad memories but there are also happy memories.”, their mother said genuinely. “Okay then. My contract in my apartment is about to end next month so I can stay here with you guys. Besides, this location is nearer to my work.”, Junmyeon said. “Thank you, my sons. Thank you.”, their mother said as she went to hug all of them and started crying. The three bothers hugged her back, letting her know that they will always be with her, they will protect her and love her no matter what.

After they’re settled for the night, Junmyeon decided to have a walk around their old neighborhood. As he walks to the park nearby, his dream last night came into his mind. He wonders where is Sehun right now, how’s he doing, how has he been. He hasn’t fulfilled his promise yet due to the circumstances. He sat at the swing where he and Sehun always used to play while his brothers choose to run around with the other kids. While contemplating at his childhood memories, someone approached him slowly. “Junmyeon-hyung?”, the tall guy asked softly, almost like a whisper. Junmyeon looked at him and crunched his eyebrows. Somehow, he recognized the man standing in front of him. His eyes widened at the realization, “Sehunnie?”, he asked, incredelous that the boy he’s been thinking is now in front of him. He grew a lot but some features are definitely the same, especially the eyes. The tall boy’s face brightens and smiled widely. 

Junmyeon stood up from the swing and hugged the tall boy in front of him. “I can’t believe this. Sehunnie? Is it really you?”, Junmyeon asked. Sehun hugged him back tightly. “I’ve been waiting for you, hyung.”, Sehun whispered as he hugs Junmyeon tighter. “I’m sorry if I didn’t come back sooner.”, Junmyeon apologizes as he pulls back from the hug. “I missed you, hyung.”, Sehun said as he stares at him. “I missed you too, my Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said as he caresses Sehun’s cheeks with both hands. Sehun leaned on his hands and hold them with his own.

“So, how are you? Oh my god. I can’t believe you grew up to be so handsome and tall, Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said as he sits back down at the swing again. “I’m doing fine, hyung. By the way, I’m sorry for what happened to your father. How are you doing, hyung? How’s auntie, Jongin-ah and Minseokie?”, Sehun asked worried, ignoring the joy he felt on Junmyeon’s compliment. “Honestly, I have mixed emotions about it. But we’re all fine. We’ll be moving back in our old house.”, Junmyeon answered. “Really? Does that mean I get to see you every day again?”, Sehun asked, excited. Junmyeon chuckled thinking that Sehun is still the same and as cute and adorable as he was before. “Maybe, I mean I still have to go to work. So, I’m not sure how often we can see each other. How about you? I assume you already graduated, right?”, Junmyeon said. “Yup! I just came from a job interview earlier. Hopefully, I’ll get in.”, Sehun replied. “God! You’re an adult now. I still can’t believe it.”, Junmyeon exclaimed. Sehun laughed at his hyung. “And you’re old already!”, Sehun teased. “I am not that old. I’m only 5 years older than you, brat!”, Junmyeon replied, mocking hurt.

The two childhood friends catch up the whole evening, not minding that it was already late. They are both eager to know what they each has been through in the years they were apart. They reached to the point of asking their current status. “So, you’re not married yet?”, Sehun asked carefully, not looking at Junmyeon and is fiddling with his fingers. He’s not sure why he’s nervous of Junmyeon’s answer but his heart is thumping while waiting for Junmyeon’s response. “Nope. I didn’t have time to commit into a serious relationship. I needed to work to help mom and my brothers.”, Junmyeon replied. “How about you? No girlfriend yet?”, Junmyeon asked. “Nope. I’m not interested in girls.”, Sehun replied. “Oh, that’s fine. You can focus on your career first. There’s nothing wrong with that.”, Junmyeon said not completely getting what Sehun meant. 

Before Sehun could reply, Junmyeon’s phone suddenly rang. “Hello?”, Junmyeon answered the phone. “Okay, I’m coming back.”, Junmyeon said as he ended the call. “Sorry, Sehunnie. I need to go back. Let’s continue this next time, okay? Give me your number so I can contact you.”, Junmyeon said as he gave his phone to Sehun and he saved his number. “I really missed you! See you around, okay?”, Junmyeon said then kissed Sehun in the forehead when he stood up. He waved goodbye at the younger as he run back home. Sehun waved back, blushing, holding the spot where Junmyeon kissed him and unable to talk.

Sehun went home in daze. He still can’t believe that Junmyeon finally came back. He’s been waiting every day since Junmyeon and his family left. He made a habit of going to their swing in the park before heading home. Through those years he was afraid that Junmyeon has completely forgot about him but right now, he’s really grateful that he got his childhood friend back. He was always there for him when they were younger. When the other kids didn’t want to play with him, Junmyeon brings him to the swing or play their own games. Junmyeon always made sure that he wasn’t left out even though he was always a brat.

He flopped down his bed thinking of the Junmyeon now, his face, his sparkling eyes, his still plump cheeks, perfect nose, pink lips, his softness. He can’t wait to see him and hug him again. He wants to get to know what kind of person Junmyeon is now and maybe bring back their closeness like before. He thought of all the possibilities as he dozes off, smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sehun was awaken with a surprise. “Sehunnie. Wake up! Breakfast is ready.”, a soft familiar voice says as he is gently being shaken. Sehun open his eyes and see Junmyeon smiling down at him like an angel. “Hyung? What are you doing here?”, Sehun asked as he sits up and rubbed his eyes, not fully sure if he’s actually awake. “I was jogging earlier and bumped into your mom. She invited me for breakfast and I volunteered to wake you up.”, Junmyeon explained. “Ugh. It’s still early.”, Sehun grunted although he is secretly ecstatic at the sight of Junmyeon, first thing in the morning. “I see you’re still not a morning person.”, Junmyeon said fondly and ruffles the younger’s hair.

The two went out of Sehun’s room and head to the kitchen where the breakfast is already prepared with Mr. and Mrs. Oh waiting for them. “So, Junmyeon. How are you and your family doing? It’s been a long time since we saw you.”, Mr. Oh asked. “We’re doing fine, Mr. Oh. Considering of what happened and we’re actually moving back in our old house.”, Junmyeon answered. “Oh! That’s great! I need to see your mom and catch up with her.”, Mrs. Oh said. “I’m sure she would love that.”, Junmyeon replied smiling. His mom could really use a friend right now.

After breakfast, Junmyeon went back home with Sehun tagging along. Sehun wanted to see Jongin and Minseok as well. “I’m home! Jongin-ah, Minseokkie! Someone’s here to welcome us back!”, Junmyeon shouted. They went to the living room and saw Jongin and Minseok watching TV. “Guys! Guess who!”, Junmyeon said and pushed Sehun in front of him. “Sehun-ah? Is that you?!”, Jongin asked. “Woah! You grew taller! You’re taller than me!”, Minseok said. Sehun laughed at this. “Yeah, it’s me and I’m taller than all of you.”, he boasted. The two run and hugged him then they all sat down and catch up. 

Junmyeon watch the three as they talk and started teasing each other again like when they were younger. He’s glad that they came back and get to meet Sehun again. He observes the younger closely. He watches as Sehun’s eyes turn into crescent as he smiles and love the sound of his laugh filling the room. He notices his now broad shoulders and his perfectly proportioned and lean body. He’s happy that Sehun grew up to a fine young man. 

“Hyung? Aren’t you going to work?”, Sehun asked, breaking his thoughts. “Oh. I’m on leave for a week.”, Junmyeon replied. “What do you plan to do for a week then?”, Sehun asked again. “I’m thinking of cleaning up the house and maybe repaint it and replace some of the old stuff.”, Junmyeon answered as he looks around. He thought that their house could use a makeover and brighten it up a bit. “That’s a good idea hyung. This house is giving me the creeps. I barely slept last night.”, Jongin said as he looks around as well while Minseok nodded in agreement. “Can I help? I have nothing to do anyways.”, Sehun offered. “Are you sure Sehun-ah?”, Minseok asked. “Yup!”, he answered not voicing out the motif behind his offer. He actually wants to spend more time with Junmyeon and this is a perfect chance to do it.

The following day, Junmyeon asked his mom to spend the day out with Mrs. Oh while they start cleaning the house. Mrs. Kim was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Currently, the four boys are bringing out all the stuff that needs to be replaced or cannot be used anymore leaving the house almost empty. “Okay, I think that’s it. Let’s go clean up the rooms.”, Junmyeon said after they brought out his bed frame. “I’ll clean the kitchen.”, Minseok volunteered. “I’ll do the living room.”, Jongin followed. “Then, that leaves us the bedrooms, Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said as he looked at the younger. “Let’s go then.”, Sehun replied.

They spend all day cleaning, Junmyeon and Sehun talked non-stop while doing so. They used their time together talking about what they did for the past years, their hardships, accomplishments and any other random things like music, movies and etc. “Didn’t you have a girlfriend during college?”, Junmyeon asked when they started talking about their college days. “I told you, hyung, I’m not interested in girls.”, Sehun replied. “Wow. You’re really focused in your studies then.”, Junmyeon said, not understanding again. “No, hyung. I mean I don’t like women. I like men.”, Sehun finally clarified. “O-oh. Okay. I didn’t know that. Sorry I misunderstood.”, Junmyeon said smiling sheepishly while confused why his heart is currently thumping hard at the revelation. “Are you okay with that hyung? I mean with me liking men?”, Sehun asked nervously, afraid of being rejected. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, honestly, we’re actually the same.”, Junmyeon confessed and Sehun’s eyes widened as he didn’t expect that but inside, he is actually relieved.

“So, how and when did you know that you like men?”, Junmyeon asked. “Hmm. During highschool, I think. I dated a girl then but I realized that I’m more attracted to his brother than her so I broke up with her and told her the truth. She was really understanding about it and we stayed friends. Then during college, I dated a few guys but didn’t last longer than few months. I can’t help feel that there’s something missing.”, Sehun recalled. “How about you, hyung? How did you know?”, Sehun asked. “For me, it was late when I realized. It was during college, a friend of mine back then asked me out and that made me so confused but agreed anyway. I ended up dating him and actually liking him more than a friend. Eventually I fell in love with him and we dated all throughout college but he has to move away when we graduated so our relationship also ended. That was my first and last relationship, I didn’t have the courage to ask anyone out or more like, doesn’t have the time since I buried myself with work after college.”, Junmyeon replied and Sehun nodded at the information.

Ever since that conversation, Sehun can’t help to think that maybe there’s a chance for him and Junmyeon. He is definitely attracted to Junmyeon and they have a strong bond even though they were separated for years. Once they started talking, it felt like he never left at all. As for Junmyeon, upon learning Sehun’s preference, he kept thinking of how he feels about it. He was excited, and looking forward more and more to be with Sehun. It’s scaring him that his feelings might evolve into something deeper.

The next following days, the four boys continued cleaning the house and the small backyard. By the third day, they started repainting the rooms. Junmyeon and Sehun end up working together again. They’ve been always together for the past few days, Sehun clinging into him more. Both of them felt that something has changed between the two of them but they haven’t fully acknowledged it yet. It became more and more evident as they continue to spend more time together.

“Hyung, there’s something on your face.”, Sehun said, waiting for Junmyeon to turn his head, his finger dipped in paint waiting. When Junmyeon turned his head, his cheek is greeted with Sehun’s finger coated with paint. Sehun laughed out loud while Junmyeon is looking at him stunned at his cheap trick. Junmyeon dipped his whole hand in the paint bucket and smeared it across Sehun’s face for revenge. Sehun immediately stopped laughing and did the same. A paint smearing war broke out inside Junmyeon’s room. 

The two eventually grew tired and are now sprawled in the floor, panting and laughing. Junmyeon looked at Sehun in his side and found that the younger is already looking at him. They stared at each other for a while until Junmyeon broke their silence. “You’re truly beautiful Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said almost like a whisper. Sehun’s heart beated rapidly and hard against his chest at Junmyeon’s words. It’s like Sehun is naturally drawn to Junmyeon, his face inched closer to the older slowly looking at his eyes then his lips. Like a magnet, Junmyeon moved closer as well until they can feel each other’s breath on their faces. Junmyeon looked at Sehun’s lips and closed his eyes, not fully aware what they were about to do. Finally, Sehun closed the remaining gap and kissed Junmyeon in the lips softly at first. 

After a few moments. they opened their eyes for a while, Sehun afraid that Junmyeon might snap out of his trance and run away but then, Junmyeon grabbed Sehun by his neck and kissed him again, still softly but with urgency and longer this time. Sehun responded as eagerly, his hands moving to Junmyeon’s chest as their kiss became more passionate. After a while, Junmyeon pulled back, eyes still closed. Sehun stared at him, “Hyung…”, he started but Junmyeon cut him and kissed him again. “What am I going to do, Sehunnie? I don’t think I can see you just as a childhood friend anymore.”, Junmyeon whispered. “Then don’t, hyung.”, Sehun replied then kissed Junmyeon again. Junmyeon kissed him back again, thinking they can talk later but right now, he wants to follow his feelings and kiss the hell out of Sehun.


End file.
